Venus
Venus is a female soldier who operated alongside the mercenary Snake, during the SaintLogic incident. History Venus was sent to the SaintLogic facility by Wiseman in order to contain the situation there. She works covertly with the FBI as a private assassin, although her loyalties are tested throughout the crisis as to whether or not she is allied with Snake. Throughout the incident she helps Snake, however, at the end she is ordered to kill him. Snake duels with Venus and Snake comes out victorious. Later, Venus rejoins Snake. Originally, Wiseman never planned to make his presence or Venus' presence known to Snake and Dalton. While a veteran warrior and subordinate of General Wisemen, she is also completely ruthless in pursuing her mission goals. After Dr. Koppelthorne seized a private defense contractor facility, she infiltrated the complex alongside Snake in an attempt to end the crisis. Calls herself "Lucky." She also suffers from memory loss and feels no remorse for killing. Her suit sleeves contain shuriken-type devices. Behind the Scenes Venus is one of the main characters featured in Metal Gear Acid 2 where she assists the player throughout the mission, and eventually must be fought by the player in a boss battle. Her status as the female partner to the player, and her personality within the story, can be seen as the alternative to Teliko Friedman featured in the previous Metal Gear Acid. Though Venus is seen to use shurikens in some cutscenes, they are never used during normal gameplay, since there is no equivalent weapon card. Gameplay Boss After the fight against Metal Gear Chaioth Ha Qadesh, depending on which version the player has, they will fight her as a boss. She uses the same deck as the player. ''Portable Ops'' recruitment Venus is an unlockable character in Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops, who can be obtained by having a Metal Gear Acid 2 save file on the memory card. She can be found at the Power Substation, where the spy report for her arrival is "Alien Invasion?!" Strangely, even though her appearance is very unique, the manner in which to recruit her is similar to most of the other characters (i.e., knocking her out and then dragging her back to the truck or dropping her off at a Sneaking Unit member hidden in a cardboard box). The spy report describing her presence at the Power Substation stated that her appearance could only be described as "Venusian," and the report's title was given as "Alien Invasion?!", a reference to her out of place uniform and a wordplay of her name. The North American password used as an alternate means of unlocking her is MGA2VE. The EU equivalent is @VESPER. Her stats are as follows: Life Minimum: 60 Life Maximum: 120 Stamina Minimum: 250 Stamina Maximum: 350 Life Minimum (Password): 60 Life Maximum (Password): 120 Stamina Minimum (Password): 250 Stamina Maximum (Password): 350 SNS: 65 Handgun - A Submachine gun - A Assault rifle - A Shotgun - A Sniper rifle - A Heavy weapons -A Knife (CQC) - A Throwable weapons - A Traps - A Technical skill - A Medical skill - A Gallery File:VenusPortrait.jpg|Portrait of Venus from Metal Gear Acid 2. Category:Metal Gear Acid 2 Characters Category:Game Boss Category:MPO Characters